Foutu Polynectar!
by Shamalo
Summary: Tout le monde se souvient de la mésaventure d'Hermione en deuxième année avec le Polynectar? Et si aujourd'hui que la guerre est terminée et que le temps est au pardon, elle découvrait les effets secondaires de sa mutation? Et si un certain blond en était spectateur...


**Foutu Polynectar !**

Le temps était au beau fixe à Poudlard et malgré le mois d'avril, la quasi-totalité des élèves profitait de cette accalmie dans le parc. Les couloirs étaient déserts et le calme régnait dans le château. Seul le bruit de pas claquants sur le sol perturbait le silence ambiant. La source de ce vacarme n'était autre qu'une jeune femme qui courait à toute allure. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait et selon elle, ce n'en était pas loin. Elle tourna au bout du couloir et enfin, son but fut en vue. Arrivée à destination, elle se précipita sur la porte et manqua de l'arracher tellement elle mit de force à l'ouvrir et pénétra enfin dans la pièce. Soulagée, elle ferma les yeux et soupira, ne remarquant pas la présence d'une tiers présence.

_ Merlin, Granger qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Effrayée, Hermione Granger, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, sursauta violemment en se tournant vers l'inopportun. Devant elle, vêtu d'une simple serviette serrée à la taille, le corps encore humide, se tenait le royal Drago Malefoy. Ses cheveux, comme le reste de son corps, étaient encore trempés et certaines mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux qu'ils avaient fixés sur la jeune femme.

_ Je répète Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la salle de bain des préfets ?! Alors que j'y suis qui plus est !

Dans un premier temps sonnée par cette apparition, Hermione ne tarda pas à retrouver sa verve habituelle.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis également préfète et j'ai donc tout autant que toi le droit d'être ici.

_ Pfff et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire comme je ne sais pas, lire un bouquin ? se moqua-t-il. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as déboulée ici comme si tu avais un détraqueur aux fesses ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard, le rouge aux joues.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais t'habiller ?

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant sa demande qu'il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle le fuyait du regard et semblait mal à l'aise.

_ Oh mais qu'avons-nous là, s'amusa-t-il. Serais-tu gênée Granger ? Tu sais que beaucoup de filles rêveraient ravies d'être à ta place et de pouvoir contempler mon superbe corps…

Tout en parlant, il s'avançait lentement vers elle alors qu'elle reculait pour laisser le plus d'espace possible entre eux.

_ Malefoy, le supplia-t-elle presque, habilles-toi ou dégages d'ici !

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je accéder à ta demande. Après tout, je n'ai pas fini de me préparer et j'ai bien l'intention de prendre tout mon temps…

Très amusé par la situation et sans aucune gêne, il se détourna d'elle pour rejoindre le porte-manteau où il avait accroché ses affaires. Il décida de pousser le vice plus loin et laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, désormais complètement nu aux yeux de la Gryffondor dont le souffle était erratique. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il passa son boxer et coula un regard vers la préfète. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec vitesse, ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais et elle semblait gigoter, trifouillant ses mains.

_ Arrêtes ça Malefoy…

_ Mais arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

_ Tu ne sais pas… il faut que tu… vite… je ne vais pas… argh !

Sous les yeux surpris du Serpentard, Hermione se précipita sous la douche, toute habillée, et laissa l'eau froide rafraîchir son corps brûlant. Elle resta sous le jet d'eau une bonne dizaine de secondes avant d'en ressortir, apaisée et plus sereine. Cette paix fut cependant éphémère lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard ahuri de son homologue. Les yeux du blond balayèrent son corps et en s'examinant à son tour, elle réalisa que sa chemise, auparavant blanche, était devenue transparente au contact de l'eau. Et naturellement, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. En l'étudiant de plus près, elle cru discerner une lueur de désir dans le regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, mais ne l'aurait pas parié.

_ Maintenant Granger, reprit la voix légèrement rauque de Drago. Tu vas m'expliquer que c'était que ça et vite.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement à ses options. Elle était trempée, le Serpentard se trouvait entre elle et l'unique sortie et elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle. Elle avait été trop pressée en partant et n'avait pas pensé à la prendre. De plus, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle se retrouverait dans une telle situation… Et Ron et Harry se trouvaient dans le parc et ne seraient pas de retour avant un moment, n'étant donc d'aucun secours pour elle.

_ Comme tu l'as remarqué, l'interrompit Drago qui semblait avoir suivit le cheminement de ses idées, je suis devant la porte rendant ainsi toute tentative de fuite impossible. La seule façon de sortir est que tu me dises la vérité. Et saches que je ne te laisserais pas sortir avant que tu m'ais tout expliqué et avec les détails…

Hermione soupira. Elle était au pied du mur et n'avait pas le choix. Et il fallait qu'elle soit une piètre menteuse par-dessus le marché !

_ Foutu polynectar ! ragea la Gryffondor assez doucement pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

_ Alors Granger, la rabroua-t-il, j'attends. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas trainer, tu sembles avoir froid.

Hermione comprit qu'il faisait allusion à ses tétons qui pointaient au travers de son chemisier suite à sa douce froide, ne la rendant qu'un peu plus énervée contre lui.

_ Okay Malefoy, consentit-t-elle vaincue mais hargneuse. Tu veux savoir, très bien ! Si j'étais si pressée de venir ici et si je me suis jetée sous la douche toute vêtue, c'est parce qu'il fallait absolument que je me rafraichisse.

_ Granger, la prévint-il les sourcils froncés. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Je veux la vérité ! Maintenant !

_ Okay, okay ! C'est bon, c'est juste compliqué et embarrassant…

_ Je ne pense pas être plus bête qu'un autre et tout ce qui peut te faire honte fait mon bonheur !

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir mais soupira, se sachant piégée.

_ Pour mieux comprendre, il faut remonter en deuxième année. Cette année là, avec Harry et Ron, on a utilisé du Polynectar…

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Tu veux connaître la vérité ou nous faire perdre du temps avec des détails sans importance ? Alors arrêtes de me couper ! Je disais donc qu'on a prit du Polynectar… sauf qu'au lieu de mettre un cheveu dans mon verre, j'ai mis un poil de chat…

Drago ne retint pas l'éclat de rire qui le saisit à l'idée d'Hermione Granger en chat. Vexée de son hilarité, elle s'arrêta de parler et attendit qu'il se calme pour reprendre, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. A l'idée de ce qu'il lui restait encore à raconter, le rouge gagna une nouvelle fois les joues de la Gryffondor, ce que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer. Maintenant intrigué sur ce qui pouvait susciter une telle gêne, le Serpentard reprit son calme et arborait un air des plus sérieux.

_ Donc, reprit Hermione avec toute la neutralité dont elle était capable. Si je me suis parfaitement remise de ma semi-transformation en chat, ça n'est pas resté sans conséquences… Toi qui te targues de si bien connaître les femmes, tu dois savoir que c'est à cet âge que notre corps change…

Le Serpentard ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de ce genre de choses, aussi la préfète se dépêcha-t-elle d'enchainer.

_ Il se trouve qu'avant de disparaitre, certaines de ces « cellules de chat » ont fusionnées avec les miennes... Ni l'infirmière ni moi n'avons rien remarqué puisque rien n'avait changé. Par la suite, ma vie n'a pas été de tout repos : les détraqueurs, le tournoi, Ombrage, les Mangemorts, Voldemort… Tout ça explique que je n'avais rien remarqué. Mais maintenant que tout est plus calme, j'ai pu observer de très nets bouleversements…

Elle n'arrivait pas à en dire plus, bien trop honteuse de ce qui allait suivre. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la porte en espérant pouvoir fuir mais c'était bien mal connaître le blond.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé Granger ? Quelles sont les conséquences de ta transformation ?

Hermione soupira, vaincue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il montre une telle curiosité pour un sujet aussi embarrassant pour elle ? Peut-être justement parce que c'était embarrassant…

_ Malefoy, est-ce que tu t'y connais un peu en chat ?

_ Et bien, réfléchit-il prit de court. Disons que j'en sais l'essentiel.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive aux femelles tous les mois ?

_ Tu me fatigues Granger, perdit-il patience. Je ne suis pas un passionné de la vie féline alors arrêtes de tourner au tour du chaudron et dis-moi tout au lieu de me demander ce qui…

Il se stoppa brusquement, frappé par l'évidence.

_ Merlin Granger, ne me dis pas que…

_ Si, le coupa-t-elle s'énervant à son tour de la réalité. Une fois par mois, juste avant mes règles, je suis littéralement en chaleur ! A tel point que j'ai envie de sauter sur n'importe quel mec qui passe devant moi ! J'en perds tout sens logique et je ne peux rien contre ça ! Et c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive en ce moment d'où ma douche improvisée !

Drago fut surpris aussi bien par les aveux de la Gryffondor que la verve avec laquelle elle s'exprimait. Elle semblait vraiment désemparée par la situation ce qui l'amusa au plus haut point. D'ordinaire, la seule chose qui pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds c'était… lui lorsqu'il la provoquait. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avant qu'un sourire machiavélique ne prenne place sur son visage. Hermione avait parfaitement vu la succession d'émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son homologue et la dernière ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Mue par un quelconque instinct de conservation, elle recula avec précaution, tentant de mettre une nouvelle fois le plus d'espace entre eux. Mais Drago n'était pas resté inerte et lui-même c'était mis en mouvement, avançant lentement vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Sa façon de se mouvoir avait, aux yeux d'Hermione, une inquiétante similitude avec celle des serpents…

_ Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, hein ? lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit gémir intérieurement la jeune femme.

_ Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Recules !

Mais il ne prêta aucune importance à ses injections et continua inexorablement à se rapprocher de sa proie jusqu'à l'acculée contre le mur. La Gryffondor ne put empêcher un geignement de monter de sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était coincée entre le mur et le corps du blond qui, pour son plus grand malheur, était des plus attrayants. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'obligea à fixer son regard au sien. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher avec une lenteur délibérée vers son visage. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il dévia et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

_ Je serais très curieux de voir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller…

Intérieurement, il jubilait. Il savait parfaitement que jamais elle n'oserait aller plus loin avec lui parce que… et bien simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer et la voir lutter contre ses instincts. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait créer que colère en elle découvrait avec délectation qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, le rendant fier. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de mettre dans un tel état Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, la meilleure élève de leur génération, une amie proche du tout aussi célèbre attrapeur Victor Krum… Il savourait donc à sa juste valeur cette situation. Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas exagéré son manque de contrôle dans certaine circonstances, notamment celles-ci.

Hermione avait tout fait pour rester le plus indifférente possible, fuyant du regard son corps seulement revêtu d'un boxer qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination et évitant le plus possible la proximité de leurs corps… Mais le blond semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Deux possibilités expliquaient son comportement : soit il ne la croyait pas et la provoquait, soit il la croyait et voulait tester par lui-même… Ne pouvant en supporter plus, son corps réclamant à grand renfort de frissonnements celui du blond, elle décida que peu importe laquelle était la bonne, seul le résultat compterait…

_ Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, chuchota-t-elle à son tour pour qu'il n'entende pas les trémolos dans sa voix, il faut que tu sois prêt à aller jusqu'au bout…

Et sans plus de préambule, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A son geste, le blond se figea. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses iraient aussi loin ! Mais maintenant qu'il était là, à moitié nu en train d'embrasser cette superbe Gryffondor qui semblait en vouloir plus, il réalisa qu'il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. Car il avait beau se le cacher, ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par lui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Réalisant qu'il était inactif depuis bien trop longtemps, il ramena ses mains sur le corps de son homologue et la colla à lui tout en approfondissant le baiser, la faisant gémir. Il savourait pleinement la situation : qu'il s'agisse du contact de leurs langues ou bien celui de leur corps. Il grogna en sentant les pointes dures des seins de sa belle s'écraser contre lui. En retour, il lui plaqua son érection plus qu'évidente pour lui savoir à quel point il avait envi d'elle. A regret, il s'éloigna de sa bouche pour venir embrasser son cou qu'il lécha et mordilla avec entrain, la faisant soupirer de bien être. La Gryffondor avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le cuir chevelu pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses propres mains ne restaient pas sans rien faire puisqu'elles étaient actuellement en train de cajoler ses seins. Qu'il trouva bien trop habillés à son goût !

Sans qu'elle eu le temps de comprendre, Hermione vit le Serpentard reculer et ouvrir sa chemise en tirant violemment sur les deux pans, faisant sauter les boutons. Excitée par sa sauvagerie et le fait d'être ainsi dévoilée devant lui, elle se débarrassa elle-même de sa jupe et de ce qu'il restait de sa chemise, se retrouvant à égalité avec Drago. Ce dernier, un sourire en coin, balaya du regard avec délectation le corps de son homologue. Une chose était sûre : elle cachait bien son jeu. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup, dont lui, avait pu croire la préfète était loin d'avoir un corps difforme. La nature l'avait plutôt gâté en lui donnant ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle n'était peut-être pas la fille la mieux faite de l'école mais elle était incontestablement celle qui lui faisait le plus d'effet.

Pas le moins du monde rassasier d'elle, il repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres tandis que leurs mains tentaient d'apprendre chaque courbes qui s'offraient à elles. Sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement comment, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus. Hermione gémit en sentant l'érection du blond frotter contre son ventre, lui donnant envi de plus. Elle ne voulait pas de plus de préliminaires et sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre encore bien longtemps. Non ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui et tout de suite. Sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle, Drago attrapa l'une de ses cuisses qu'il ramena contre sa hanche. Et d'un mouvement souple, il la fit sienne.

Le préfet rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, savourant le fait d'être en celle qui fut anciennement son ennemie. Hermione quant à elle s'était adossée au mur et avait passé son autre jambe autour de la taille de son amant, donnant un meilleur angle de pénétration. Le sentir et le savoir en elle lui donnaient l'impression d'être complète. Après un instant, Drago entama des gestes dans un premier temps lents puis de plus en plus rapides et profonds. La Gryffondor, accrochée à son cou, l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Le plaisir la gagnant rapidement, elle fut obligée d'abandonner sa bouche pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, devenu irrégulier et heurté. Loin de s'en plaindre, le jeune Malefoy en profita pour venir embrasser son cou et sa poitrine. Hermione ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus forts à mesure que le plaisir était intense.

_ Oh Merlin ! Malefoy… gémit-elle en resserrant la prise de ses mains sur lui. Oh !

L'entende de ses jappements augmenta le plaisir de Drago qui savait qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à trouver le son de sa voix irritant. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa belle et la ramena contre lui en synchronisation avec ses immixtions.

_ Bordel ! grogna-t-il en accélérant une dernière fois ses mouvements.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Hermione qui en un cri, se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient sur elle. La sentant atteindre l'orgasme, Drago s'autorisa lui aussi à se laisser aller. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de cet orgasme aussi bon que puissant. Reprenant petit à petit une respiration normale, le blond embrassa le cou de son amante et inspirant une grande bouffée de son odeur. Il la reposa au sol et se recula lentement, s'assurant qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes. Il remarqua qu'il lui avait laissé une jolie marque violacée dans le cou ce qui le fit sourire. Elle était sienne maintenant. Une nouvelle fois, il balaya son corps de ses yeux et en voyant son petit sourire à la fois innocent, coquin et heureux, il trouva qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi envoutante. Et il savait que cette vision d'elle hanterait ses nuits à venir…

Sans prononcer le moindre mot ils s'habillèrent, Drago ayant réparé grâce à sa baguette le chemisier de la préfète. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était prête, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Il lui fit le sourire que lui seul savait faire et dont la vision la rendait toute chose.

_ On se retrouve le mois prochain !

C'est sur ses paroles et un clin d'œil complice qu'il sortit de la pièce.

5 ans plus tard

Hermione revenait d'une longue journée de travail plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle accrocha sa cape dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon, la Gazette dans les mains. Elle allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori lorsqu'une boule de poil attira son regard.

Couché et roulé en boule sur son fauteuil se trouvait un petit chaton blanc de quelques semaines. Lorsqu'il remarqua Hermione, il leva des grands yeux bleus vers elle et miaula doucement. Totalement sous le charme, la jeune femme l'attrapa et le ramena contre sa poitrine pour le cajoler, alternant caresses et baisers.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon tout beau, lui demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers. Tu sais que tu es adorable toi !

_ C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi ! lui fit remarquer une voix provenant de l'entrée.

_ C'est toi qui l'as amené ici ?

_ Evidemment, qui d'autre ? Ironisa le nouveau venu en se rapprochant.

_ Et en quel honneur au juste ? voulut savoir la jolie brune.

_ Parce que ça fait exactement cinq ans, lui rappela Drago avec un petit sourire fier, la collant à son torse en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Et pour info, il s'appelle Polynectar…

Comprenant l'allusion, Hermione rit à gorge déployée sous les yeux heureux de Drago. Contre toute attente, ils s'étaient revus chaque mois pour réitérer ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain des préfets. Puis ils s'étaient vus à une fréquence plus importante, ils leur arrivaient de passer du temps ensemble pour simplement parler… Le fait qu'ils deviennent un couple leur avait parut normal. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble depuis 5ans. Et même s'ils se disputaient et n'étaient pas toujours d'accord avec l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix.

Heureuse et touchée qu'encore maintenant il se souvenait de ce genre de détail, Hermione se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et l'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, lui susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Et ce même si tu n'es qu'un odieux Serpentard bien trop sûr de lui !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione Granger, prochainement Malefoy, enchaina-t-il en posant son front sur le sien, même si tu n'es qu'une abominable Gryffondor qui sait tout !

Ils se sourirent complices tandis que Polynectar, niché entre eux, se mit à ronronner de plaisir.


End file.
